Hoilday Hope
by Rebel Energy
Summary: Please take a look.


Disclaimer- I don't own W.I.T.C.H but I wished I did!

Hope you guys like this! Remember to review it!

Caleb knew nothing about Christmas only that the girls insisted that he celebrated it too. So here he was walking through the crowded street trying to buy gifts for everyone he knew. In his arms he had many bars of chocolate for the children in Meridian. For Aldarn and the other adults he got some cloths and such. While he was walking around he couldn't think what to get the guardians. Not looking where he was going he knocked into a woman who was carrying a lot of large boxes.

"Hey I'm really sorry about that! Here let me help." Looking at the woman he saw it was Susanne Vandom. Picking up all the boxes he offered to help her carry them.

"You're Caleb, Will's friend right?" He nodded.

"Why don't you come in from something to eat?" She pushed him into the apartment, placing the parcels onto the table she went in the kitchen to get some Christmas cookies, in the shape of trees and stars. Biting into one he smiled they were really good! Looking at his face she told him.

"Well me and Will make them every year."

"Why?"

"It's a Christmas tradition. We have done it since Will was very young." Susanne leaned against the sofa smiling. But Caleb didn't understand looking around the apartment there decorations all over the ceiling and there was a large tree in the corner with lots of odd things covering it. He found out about trees and the cards and all the other little thing people said were a must but in this little home, the tree was covered in old things that held a lot of meaning. In the Lin's home it was the same but the restaurant the tree was perfect. All the trees in public view didn't look like people put care into them just made them to look nice.

They sat and spoke together about what they both did for Christmas, when the door opens and Will enters.

"Hey, mom I got the turkey and mistletoe though I don't know why you needed me to go." Will finally notices that they had company.

"Oh hi Caleb what are you doing here?"

Will sat down next to Caleb and took a cookie.

"Well look at the time you should get to work mom." Susanne looked at the time and got up quickly and ran out of the room.

The two teens watched Will's mom run out of the door yelling her goodbyes. They sat in silence until Will noticed Caleb's bags and boxes.

"What did ya buy?" Will asked looking inside his bag. Caleb explained what he had got and how he met up with her mom.

"Will what is the point in buying all of this stuff?"

"Let me show you." Will picks up the phone after a few minutes of talking she was all set.

"Let's go." Both of them get up and leave the apartment carrying the presents and a box that Will had picked up. They meet up with Irma Hay Lin and Taranee in the ally behind the restaurant. Cornelia went away skiing with her family. Each girl was holding a few boxes.

"Guardians unite!" In a bright flash the four girls transformed into the guardians of the veil. Will opened a blue portal and they went though it. They flew to the Infinite city only stopping to pick up a tree. Caleb figured out what they had planned and helped find a good tree full of greenery.

"Shame Corny's not here she would have made the best tree!" Irma huffed as they flew it to one of the entrances to the city. The boxes were given to Caleb, Taranee and Will to hold. They flew and walked into the city. The rebels had been living to the west of the entrance; they all stopped what they were doing and watched as they placed a large green tree in the centre of camp.

"What are you doing?" One rebel child asked Caleb.

"It's a holiday on Earth so we deicide to share it with you!" Caleb explained to the rebels who were gathering to watch them.

Once the tree was steady on the ground the girls opened the boxes, one held food which was passed out to the women. Will went to a box and pulled out decorations for the tree and things to wrap around pillars and wreaths to put on them. Taranee found candles and holders that she placed around the tree and lit them; it gave a soft glow around the tree. Hay Lin finished giving out the food and was wrapping the pillars in green and red.

Irma and Will were picking up children to help decorate the tree. The children were laughing as they flew up and put their decoration up. There was laughing from everyone. People didn't know what this holiday was for but the faces of the children who were helping put up things on the tree and the ones who were looking at the food on the table was enough for the older ones to know that it was good that Caleb was sharing this with them.

Once it was finished every one looked at the tree it was covered in different shapes and colours. But there was something missing.

"We need an angel or star to go on the top."

"Why do we need a star or angel it looks great!" Taranee turned to the rebels and explained.

"There is a reason. About two thousand years ago there was a child born who was meant to be the saviour of all mankind…" She told the story of the Christ birth (Sorry to people who don't believe this but I do!). After the story there was silence. Will stood up from where she sat and went into the box that she bought with her, inside was a small picture of the stable with people around a baby.

"Here look at this." She passed it around and one child asked them to fly him up the tree. Hay Lin flew him up ad he put the picture at the top.

"If he is a saviour then he is an angel!" So the picture was top of the tree instead of an angel but it looked right. Soon everyone was eating at the table laughing and talking about what they had done to the city. Will was talking to Irma when she noticed Caleb not at the table or anywhere that she could see.

She found him outside looking at the dark land that is Meridian. He didn't notice her until she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you ok?"

"Look at this place Will there is no hope if we don't do something soon! Phobos is getting too strong for us to keep fighting." He put his head down.

"Come on." She pulled him down to see the happiness of the rebels.

"They have hope. You gave them that." She squeezed his arm.

"This is what Christmas is about; giving and you gave them something. You gave them joy and hope for the future." With that Will walked back to the table. People noticed him standing there and called him over.

He smiled and sat down next to his best friend and his father.

The next day.

The girls met up at the silver dragon to exchange gifts. All the girls gave Blunk a joint gift some really smelly cheese and some old things the girls didn't want so they gave to Blunk so he could trade. All the girls exchange the gifts they had gotten each other. Hay Lin received art things and some books on fashion. Taranee got a few books and a jumper with a pink flame pattern. Irma got CD's and a new hat since it had somehow shrunk. Will was given a new frog teddy some cloths and a keychain.

Now it was time for the girls to give Caleb his presents. Hay Lin made him an outfit that was made out of jeans and a button down shirt. Irma gave him some ear plugs _so you don't have to listen to Corny talking_ and a scarf. Taranee handed him a book its title was. _Battles though the ages_. Will gave him a tin of home made cookies and a photo frame with a poem inside it.

Footprints in the sand.

One night a man had a dream

He dreamed he was walking along the

Beach with the Lord

Across the sky flashed scenes from his life.

For each scene, he noticed two sets of

Footprints in the sand; one belonging to

him, and the other to the Lord.

When the last scene of his life flashed

before him, he looked back at the

footprints in the sand.

He noticed that many times along the

Path of his life there was only one set

Of footprints.

He also noticed that it happened at the

very lowest and saddest times of his life.

This really bothered him, and he questioned

The Lord about it.

"Lord, you said that once I decided to follow

you, you'd walk with me all the way.

But I have noticed that during the most

troublesome times in my life there is only

one set of footprints.

I don't understand why when I needed

you most you would leave me."

The Lord replied, "My precious, precious child,

I love you and I would never leave you.

During your times of trial and suffering, when

you see only one set of footprints in the sand,

it was then that I carried you."

Looking up from the poem and into Will's brown eyes he whispered.

"Thank you."

"Merry Christmas Caleb."


End file.
